The Doors
1965 11/05 Los Angeles, CA, US Pioneer Club - Boat Ride 11/19 Los Angeles, CA, US Hughes Aircraft Union Dance 12/10-11 Westwood, CA, US UCLA - Royce Hall Auditorium 12/31 Los Angeles, CA, US Private Residence 1966 01/xx Los Angeles, CA, US Private Residence 01/29 Redlands, CA, US Redlands Bowl 02/11 Van Nuys, CA, US Valley Teen Center 03/xx West Hollywood, CA, US London Fog 04/xx West Hollywood, CA, US London Fog 04/23 Los Angeles, CA, US Will Rogers State Park 05/05 West Hollywood, CA, US London Fog 05/06 West Hollywood, CA, US London Fog 05/06 West Hollywood, CA, US Warner Playhouse 05/07 West Hollywood, CA, US London Fog 05/07 West Hollywood, CA, US Warner Playhouse 05/09 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 05/12 Los Angeles, CA, US Brave New World 05/13 Los Angeles, CA, US Brave New World 05/13 West Hollywood, CA, US Warner Playhouse 05/14 Los Angeles, CA, US Brave New World 05/14 West Hollywood, CA, US Warner Playhouse 05/19 Venice, CA, US Betty's Music Shop 05/30 West Hollywood, CA, US Hullabaloo Club 05/23-31 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 06/01-30 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 07/01-27 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 07/28 Oxnard, CA, US Starlight Ballroom 07/28 Santa Barbara, CA, US Earl Warren Showgrounds 07/29 Tempe, AZ, US The Fifth Estate 07/30 Tempe, AZ, US The Fifth Estate 07/31 Tempe, AZ, US The Fifth Estate 08/01-04 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 08/05 Oxnard, CA, US Starlight Ballroom 08/06 Santa Barbara, CA, US Earl Warren Showgrounds August 7-27, 1966 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (7th-9th with Johnny Rivers & The Chambers Brothers & supporting Love from the 10th) 09/15-18 Hollywood, CA, US Bido Lito's 10/24 New York, NY, US The Ondine 11/01-30 New York, NY, US The Ondine 12/09-10 West Hollywood, CA, US The Seawitch 12/16-17 West Hollywood, CA, US The Seawitch 12/31 Montecito, CA, US Private Residence 1967 01/06-08 San Francisco, CA, US Fillmore Auditorium 01/13-15 San Francisco, CA, US Fillmore Auditorium 01/19-29 New York, NY, US The Ondine 01/31 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's 02/01-02 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's 02/10 Modesto, CA, US Modesto Skate Arena February 14-15, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Peanut Butter Conspiracy. The SF Whisky was a topless joint, only open briefly, on 568 Sacramento. The Doors were scheduled from Feb 14 thru 26, but after only two days and 10-15 patrons a night, they got Wildflower to finish their dates) 02/18 Hollywood, CA, US Hullabaloo 02/21 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's February 22, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (This was a C.A.F.F. benefit for those arrested during the Sunset Strip riots. With Peter, Paul & Mary, The Byrds & Buffalo Springfield) 02/23-24 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's 02/25 Burbank, CA, US Griffith Park - Greek Theatre 02/25 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's 02/25 Hollywood, CA, US Hullabaloo 02/26-28 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's 03/02 West Hollywood, CA, US Gazzarri's March 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish & The Sparrow) 03/07-11 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA 03/13-31 New York, NY, US The Ondine 04/01-02 New York, NY, US The Ondine 04/07 Merced, CA, US American Legion Hall 04/08 Turlock, CA, US Turlock Fairgrounds 04/09 Santa Monica, CA, US Cheetah 04/14-15 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 04/20 Woodland Hills, CA, US William Howard Taft High School 04/21-23 West Hollywood, CA, US The Kaleidoscope at Ciro's 04/29 Santa Barbara, CA, US Earl Warren Showgrounds 04/30 Hollywood, CA, US Hullabaloo 05/01 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go 05/07 Woodland Hills, CA, US Valley Music Theatre 05/11 Beverly Hills, CA, US K.L. Peters Auditorium 05/12-13 San Francisco, CA, US Avalon Ballroom 05/14 Santa Monica, CA, US Cheetah 05/16-21 West Hollywood, CA, US Whisky A Go Go May 20, 1967 Birmingham High School Stadium, Van Nuys, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Merry Go Round, Standells and "Pepsi Boss Battle of the Bands". The Doors open the show (to play their gig at the Whisky), and a third of the 10,000 people leave after their 6:00 pm set) May 27, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish) 05/28 Beverly Hills, CA, US K.L. Peters Auditorium 05/29 Reseda, CA Grover Cleveland High School 05/30 Hollywood, CA, US Hullabaloo 06/02 Victoria, BC, CAN Victoria Memorial Arena June 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Miller Blues Band) 06/08 Merced, CA, US American Legion Hall 06/09 San Francisco, CA, US Fillmore Auditorium June 10, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) 06/10 San Francisco, CA, US Fillmore Auditorium 06/11 New York, NY, US Village Theatre 06/12-15 New York, NY, US The Scene 06/16-17 Island Park, NY, US Action House 06/18 Philadelphia, PA, US Town Hall 06/19-30 New York, NY, US The Scene 07/01 New York, NY, US The Scene 07/03 Santa Monica, CA, US Santa Monica Civic Auditorium 07/04 San Bernardino, CA, US Kaiser Dome 07/05 Whittier, CA, US Lowell High School Gym 07/06 Fresno, CA, US Fresno Convention Center - Selland Arena 07/08 San Diego, CA, US Balboa Stadium 07/13 Oakland, CA, US Oakland Civic Auditorium 07/14 Sacramento, CA, US California State Fair Grandstand 07/15 Northridge, CA, US Devonshire Downs 07/15 Anaheim, CA, US Anaheim Convention Center Arena 07/20 Victoria, BC, CAN Victoria Memorial Arena 07/21-22 Vancouver, BC, CAN Dante's Inferno 07/23-24 Seattle, WA, US Eagles Auditorium 07/26 Portland, OR, US Portland Masonic Temple July 28-30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Richie Havens) 08/05 Santa Barbara, CA, US Earl Warren Showgrounds 08/10-11 Brighton, MA, US Crosstown Bus August 12, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Forest Hills, NY (supporting Simon & Garfunkel) 08/15 Lowell, MA, US Commodore Ballroom 08/18 Annapolis, MD, US Annapolis National Guard Armory 08/18 Alexandria, VA, US Alexandria Roller Rink Arena 08/19 Hampton Beach, NH, US Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom August 25, 1967 Las Vegas Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV 08/27 Santa Monica, CA, US Cheetah 09/02 Asbury Park, NJ, US Asbury Park Convention Hall 09/03 Fort Worth, TX, US Will Rogers Exhibit Building 09/08 Farmington, UT, US Lagoon Patio Gardens 09/09 New York, NY, US Village Theatre 09/11 Oswego, NY, US State University of N.Y. - Oswego Lee Hall 09/13 Canton, IL, US Canton High School Auditorium 09/14 Warrensville Heights, OH, US Musicarnival 09/20 Scotch Plains, NJ, US Union Catholic High School 09/21 Westport, CT, US Staples High School Auditorium 09/22 Providence, RI, US Brown University - Meehan Auditorium September 23, 1967 Stony Brook University, Long Island, NY (Supported by Tim Buckley) 09/24 Wallingford, CT, US Oakdale Theater 09/27 Des Moines, IA, US KRNT Theater 09/29 Denver, CO, US University of Denver September 30, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band) 10/01-05 New York, NY, US The Scene 10/06 Los Angeles, CA, US California State College - Eagles Nest Gymnasium 10/07 Tucson, AZ, US Hi Corbett Field 10/08 Tulsa, OK, US Tulsa Convention Center Arena 10/09-10 New York, NY, US The Scene 10/11 Danbury, CT, US Danbury High School Auditorium 10/12 Hull, MA, US Surf Club 10/13 Baltimore, MD, US The Lyric Theatre 10/14 Selinsgrove, PA, US Susquehanna University - Weber Chapel Auditorium 10/15 Berkeley, CA, US Berkeley Community Theatre 10/16-19 New York, NY, US The Scene 10/20 Ann Arbor, MI, US University of Michigan - I.M. Building 10/21 Colorado Springs, CO, US Broadmoor Hotel Ballroom 10/22 Williamstown, MA, US Williams College - Lasell Gymnasium 10/27 San Luis Obispo, CA, US California Polytechnic State University 10/28 Goleta, CA, US University of California, S.B. - Robertson Gym 11/03 Santa Clara, CA, US Continental Ballroom 11/04 San Diego, CA, US Community Concourse Golden Hall 11/10 Seattle, WA, US Eagles Auditorium 11/11 Corvallis, OR, US Oregon State University - Gill Coliseum 11/12 Eugene, OR, US University of Oregon November 16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Procol Harum & Mt. Rushmore) November 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Procol Harum & Mt. Rushmore) 11/24 New York, NY, US Hunter College - The Playhouse 11/25 Washington, D.C., US Hilton Hotel - International Ballroom 11/26 Hartford, CT, US Bushnell Memorial Auditorium 12/01 Long Beach, CA, US California State Long Beach - Men's Gym 12/02 Portland, OR, US Portland Memorial Coliseum 12/08 Troy, NY, US R.P.I. - Houston Field House December 9, 1967 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT 12/15 Sacramento, CA, US Sacramento Memorial Auditorium 12/16 San Bernardino, CA, US Swing Auditorium December 22-23, 1967 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Sweetwater) December 26-28, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chuck Berry, who replaced Otis Redding, who died December 10th) December 29-31, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Allmen Joy & Gingerbred BLu) 1968 01/19 West Covina, CA, US Carousel Theatre 01/20 West Covina, CA, US Carousel Theatre 02/10 Berkeley, CA, US Berkeley Community Theatre 02/17 Phoenix, AZ, US Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum 03/15 Hamilton, NY, US Reid Athletic Center - Colgate University 03/16 Rochester, NY, US Eastman Theatre 03/17 Boston, MA, US Back Bay Theatre March 22-23, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY 2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.15, supported by Ars Nova & Chrome Cyrcus) 03/29 Hollywood, CA, US The Kaleidoscope 04/11 Hollywood, CA, US The Kaleidoscope 04/13 Santa Rosa, CA, US Sonoma County Fairgrounds 04/17 Riverside, CA, US Riverside Municipal Auditorium 04/19 Westbury, NY, US Westbury Music Fair 04/20 Toronto, ON, CAN C.N.E. Coliseum 04/24 Hollywood, CA, US The Kaleidoscope 05/02 Pittsburgh, PA, US Pittsburgh Civic Arena 05/10 Chicago, IL, US Chicago Coliseum May 11, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Crazy World Of Arthur Brown) 05/19 San Jose, CA, US Santa Clara County Fairgrounds 05/24 Tucson, AZ, US Hi Corbett Field 05/25 Farmington, UT, US Lagoon Patio Gardens 06/07 Fresno, CA, US Fresno District Fairgrounds 06/08 Bakersfield, CA, US Bakersfield Civic Auditorium 06/15 Sacramento, CA, US Sacramento Memorial Auditorium 06/28 Santa Barbara, CA, US La Playa Stadium 06/29 San Diego, CA, US Community Concourse Golden Hall 06/30 Los Angeles, CA, US Unknown Location 07/05 Hollywood, CA, US Hollywood Bowl 07/06 Hollywood, CA, US The Kaleidoscope 07/09 Dallas, TX, US Dallas Memorial Auditorium 07/10 Houston, TX, US Sam Houston Coliseum 07/12 Seattle, WA, US Seattle Center Arena 07/13 Vancouver, BC, CAN Pacific Coliseum 07/20 Honolulu, HI, US Honolulu International Center Arena 08/01 Bridgeport, CT, US John F. Kennedy Stadium August 2, 1968 Singer Bowl, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (The New York Rock Festival, supported by The Who) 08/03 Cleveland, OH, US Cleveland Public Auditorium 08/04 Philadelphia, PA, US The Arena 08/30 Columbia, MD, US Merriweather Post Pavilion 08/31 Asbury Park, NJ, US Asbury Park Convention Hall 09/01 Saratoga Springs, NY, US Saratoga Performing Arts Center September 6-7, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Jefferson Airplane) 09/14 Frankfurt, DE Kongresshalle 09/15 Amsterdam, NL Concertgebouw 09/17 Copenhagen, DK Falkoner Centret 09/20 Stockholm, SE Konserthuset 10/31 Louisville, KY, US Freedom Hall 11/01 Milwaukee, WI, US Milwaukee Arena 11/02 Columbus, OH, US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 11/03 Chicago, IL, US Chicago Coliseum 11/07 Phoenix, AZ, US Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum 11/08 Madison, WI Dane County Memorial Coliseum 11/09 St. Louis, MO, US Kiel Auditorium Convention Hall 11/10 Minneapolis, MN, US Minneapolis Auditorium 12/14 Inglewood, CA, US The Forum 1969 01/24 New York, NY, US Madison Square Garden March 1, 1969 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL 06/14 Chicago, IL, US Auditorium Theatre 06/15 Minneapolis, MN, US Minneapolis Auditorium 06/27-30 Mexico City, MX The Forum July 21, 1969 Aquarius Theater, Hollywood, CA 07/25 Daly City, CA, US Cow Palace 07/26 Eugene, OR, US Hayward Field 07/27 Woodinville, WA, US Gold Creek Park 09/13 Toronto, ON, CAN Varsity Stadium 09/14 Montreal, QC, CAN Montreal Forum 09/19 Philadelphia, PA, US Philadelphia Arena 09/20 Pittsburgh, PA, US Pittsburgh Civic Arena 10/04 Las Vegas, NV, US Ice Palace 1970 01/17 New York, NY, US Felt Forum 01/18 New York, NY, US Felt Forum 02/05 San Francisco, CA, US Winterland Arena 02/06 San Francisco, CA, US Winterland Arena 02/07 Long Beach, CA, US Long Beach Arena 02/13 Cleveland, OH, US Allen Theatre 02/14 Cleveland, OH, US Allen Theatre 02/15 Chicago, IL, US Auditorium Theatre 04/10 Boston, MA, US Boston Arena 04/12 Denver, CO, US University of Denver Arena 04/18 Honolulu, HI, US Honolulu International Center 05/01 Philadelphia, PA, US The Spectrum 05/02 Pittsburgh, PA, US Pittsburgh Civic Arena 05/08 Detroit, MI, US Cobo Arena 05/09 Columbus, OH, US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 05/10 Baltimore, MD, US Baltimore Civic Center 06/05 Seattle, WA, US Seattle Center Coliseum 06/06 Vancouver, BC, CAN Pacific Coliseum 08/21 Bakersfield, CA, US Bakersfield Civic Auditorium 08/22 San Diego, CA, US San Diego Sports Arena 08/29 Isle of Wight, UK East Afton Farm 12/11 Dallas, TX, US State Fair Music Hall 12/12 New Orleans, LA, US A Warehouse (last performance with Jim Morrison) 1971 11/12 Lincoln, NE, US Pershing Municipal Auditorium 11/13 Minneapolis, MN, US Augsburg College 11/14 Toronto, ON, CAN St. Lawrence Hall 11/17 Ottawa, ON, CAN Ottawa Civic Centre 11/18 Buffalo, NY, US Peace Bridge Exhibition Center 11/20 Detroit, MI, US Eastown Theatre 11/22 Boston, MA, US Boston Music Hall 11/23 New York, NY, US Carnegie Hall 11/24 Philadelphia, PA, US Irvine Auditorium 11/26 Hollywood, CA, US Hollywood Palladium 12/02 Berkeley, CA, US Berkeley Community Theatre 1972 01/07 Palm Springs, CA, US Riviera Hotel - Aerial Tramway Lodge 03/02 Greenvale, NY, US C.W. Post College - Dome Auditorium 03/03 Owings Mills, MD, US Painters Mill Music Theatre 03/04 Williamsburg, VA, US College of William and Mary Hall 03/05 Charleston, SC, US County Auditorium 03/08 Columbia, SC, US Carolina Coliseum March 10, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by Badfinger & David Pomeranz) 03/11 Tallahassee, FL, US Florida State University - Doak Campbell Stadium 03/12 Tampa, FL, US Fort Homer W. Hesterly Armory 04/08 Fresno, CA, US Fresno City College - Ratcliffe Stadium 04/27 Copenhagen, DK Tivoli Koncertsal 04/28 Munich, DE Circus Krone 04/29 Frankfurt, DE Jahrhunderthalle 04/30 Montreux, CH Pavillon Montreux 05/01 Paris, FR Paris Olympia 05/05 Brussels, BE Salle De La Madeleine 05/06 Rotterdam, NL De Doelen 05/07 Amsterdam, NL Theater Carre 05/10 Newcastle, UK Newcastle City Hall 05/11 Birmingham, UK Kinetic Circus 05/12 London, UK Imperial College - Great Hall 05/13 Reading, UK University of Reading 05/14 Guildford, UK Guildford City Civic Hall 07/21 Chicago, IL, US Aragon Ballroom 07/22 Indianapolis, IN, US Tyndall Armory July 23, 1972 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Mahavishnu Orchestra) 08/13 San Diego, CA, US Balboa Stadium 08/14 Detroit, MI, US Cobo Arena 08/15 Staten Island, NY, US Ritz Theatre 08/16 Boston, MA, US Boston Common 08/18 Hartford, CT, US Dillon Stadium 08/19 Providence, RI, US Loew's State Theater 08/20 Washington, D.C., US D.A.R. Constitution Hall 08/21 New York, NY, US Central Park - Wollman Rink 08/23 Staten Island, NY, US Ritz Theatre 08/24 Philadelphia, PA, US Tower Theater 08/24 Norfolk, VA, US Norfolk City Hall 08/27 Memphis, TN, US County Music Hall 09/01 Dallas, TX, US Majestic Theatre 09/02 New Orleans, LA, US Municipal Auditorium 09/03 Detroit, MI, US Michigan Palace September 10, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Frank Zappa with Tim Buckley)